Under the Mistletoe
by StiYulover16
Summary: StiYu fluff :) read and review. "As it turns out, I didn't need a mistletoe to kiss my one true love." One-shot.


I was currently in my room at Sabertooth signing some papers that Sting had been neglecting. The newly appointed Guild Master had a horrors load of paperwork he needed to be doing but was obviously ignoring due to the stress he underwent. Rouge and I had tried persuading him to stop fooling around but we were casually brushed off as he fled from his office once more.

Rouge had only sighed and picked up a stack of paperwork for himself before turning towards the door muttering obvious curses directed to the White DragonSlayer. Me, being the helpful young women I always was, offered my help to the Shadow DragonSlayer. Rouge hesitated before taking half the pile he was holding and giving them to me.

That explained my current situation. I Stretched and looked out my window only to be amazed by the sight of snow slowly drifting to the ground, casually blanketing the city in its process. There were a few children outside reaching towards the sky and laughing when the soft snow landed in their hands.

I smiled at the thought of taking a walk through the snow covered city. It had been quite a while since I last took a calm stroll through the parks with all the work I'd been handed. Sometimes I cursed at my generosity. I slowly averted my eyes from the window and focused on the paper in front of me.

Readjusting my glasses, I skimmed through the lines of the written report of a mission a group of Sabertooth mages had gone on. Thank goodness for the pair of Magic Speed Reading Glasses Levy had given me. I would have never been able to finish reading so many papers in one day without them.

Levy had also given Sting a pair. He had thanked her at the time for her thoughtfulness but after trying them on that afternoon he complained that it ruined his 'Sexy Image' and placed them on his desk, only to be lost rather quickly under a mass of work.

Rouge and I had learned that managing the guild was no easy task when there were several complaints from the meetings Sting would go to about him falling asleep in mid speech. Mid Speech. After that Rouge had helped him for a while and I joined him to keep Rouge sane.

A sudden knock at my window startled me into almost making the container filled with ink to topple over and onto the pile of neatly stacked papers which were already signed. I sighed and walked slowly towards the noise wondering who it could be. When I remembered.

My room was on the third story of the guild.

There was no way someone could possibly waltz up and tap on it. That could only mean it was a certain blond DragonSlayer with his exceed partner. I rushed to the mirror across the room and quickly made sure my appearance wasn't too bad before gliding to the window and lifting it open.

The cold air hit my face making me shudder before my eyes landed on Sting. He was smiling childishly, dressed in a gray coat and black jeans. Lector was holding him up carefully while his wings flapped a few times to steady them. Sting's hair and Lector's red fur were covered in small speckles of snow that were gathering in small groups on their respective heads.

"Yo, Yukino!" Sting cried as he landed on the window. Lector quickly flew inside and leaped into my arms, seeking warmth.

"Yukino-kun!" Cried Lector as he snuggled into my chest. "It's snowing! The snow is cold and it's soft and we made snowballs and Sting made Rouge mad by taking Frosch with us and I think he is still mad."

"Fro thinks so too." Agreed a small bundle sticking its head out of Sting's green exceed in the pink frog suit waved at Yukino.

Sting leaped inside and shut the window behind him. I could only stare as the trio shook the snow of of their shoulders. Sting then proceeded to flop onto my couch. Frosch suddenly sneezed drawing my attention to the Cat. I set Lector on the couch next to Sting and reached over to give Frosch a blanket.

"Master, what are you doing here?" I inquired softly.

He sat up and smirked. "We just came to see how you were doing." He glanced at the pile at my desk. "Thanks for the help by the way."

"Yukino-kun sure looks good with glasses ne, Sting-kun?"

"Fro thinks so too."

I blushed and quickly removed the eyewear. Sting didn't say anything averting his gaze to a small portrait of our team on the coffee table. Rouge was holding Frosch up and scowled lightly at Stings arm around his shoulder. Sting had his other arm around me while I held up Lector. It was taken the day I rejoined Sabertooth.

There was an awkward silence before I rushed into the kitchen to make some tea. I began humming to myself when Sting strolled in and sat at the table. He stared at me and I quickly looked away to search for the tea cups.

"You don't have to call me Master." He muttered.

I turned to look at him, startled. "W-what?"

"You don't have to call me Master." He repeated. "Just Sting is fine."

I shook my head and poured the tea. "Iie. You're the Master. You should be respected by everyone without exceptions. There for it only fair to the other members that I call you 'Master'."

I placed a tea cup in front of him and walked to the living room to hand the other two to the exceeds who were happily watching TV. I walked into the kitchen and sat across from Sting. He had a frown stretched across his face, making him look exhausted.

"Yukino, we're friends. You don't have to act as if you're lower than me 'cause it's not true. I'm not Gemma. I will never turn into that bastard." He viably clenched his fists. "I'll never make you go through what he put you through." He whispered.

I winced and he noticed but made no move to apologize. We sat there for a while sipping our tea and listen to the laughter echoing in the living room. The silence became more comfortable when he smiled and complimented the tea before remaining silent.

"S-Sting... -sama" I started.

He looked up at me and threw his head back and laughed. I blushed and caught a quick glance at his baby dragon fangs. When his laughter subsided he smiled at me and reached for my hand. I let him lead me to the window and he swiftly opened it.

I stopped when he put his right leg out and let go of my hand. I only stared at him.

"Master, ah Sting-sama." I quickly corrected. "Why not use the door?"

He smirked. "Rouge is out for my head. I think It'd be better if we avoid him for a while."

I nodded and grabbed my coat. I glanced back at the window and noticed he was no longer there. I looked back to see the exceeds asleep on the couch. I wrote a quick note and left it on the TV knowing they'd look there first once they wake up.

Putting one leg through the window I glanced down to see Sting staring up at me. Did he expect me to jump? My face must have expressed my feelings because he raised his arms. "I'll catch you. Trust me."

I counted to three and jumped off shutting the window forcefully behind me. I fell quickly and felt the cold air seeping through my coat before I landed, sure enough, in Sting's arms. He laughed at my expression before setting me down and taking my hand.

"Sting-sama, where are we going?"

He shrugged and tugged me forward to walk side by side with him. "Around."

"Sting-sama!"

He ignored me and kept walking. We walked by colorful shops decorated with Christmas themed items and flowers. Not just any flowers, mistletoe. I shuddered recalling my brief kiss with Rouge, Gemma was still Master, when Sting, Rouge and I had gone on a mission a few towns over.

It was a fluke to get young Wizards into the store to force us to buy his items or kiss under the mistletoe located at the entrance. Homo or none homo it didn't matter to him. The mistletoe was magical and Rouge and I couldn't exit until we kissed. Sting entered to buy something only to use it to beat up the owner later.

Rouge had grabbed my face and kissed me just long enough for the binding spell to wear off, apparently upsetting Sting. We still got the reward money and went on our separate ways after the awkward moment. I blushed and let go of Sting's hand to wrap a silver scarf around my neck and slip on my pink gloves.

He reached out to hold it again when he was suddenly tackled to the floor scaring me to death. I nearly summoned Libra when I noticed it was just Luna, a guild member with a major crush on Sting. She was his Juvia if you know what I mean. He groaned and got up slowly.

I stood there awkwardly as she un mistakenly ignored me and began talking Sting's ear off. He glanced at her and frowned. I had muted out the conversation and began kicking the snow around with my foot. Luna did not hide the fact that she absolutely loathed me. So I made sure I didn't get in her way.

She was beautiful. Long bright red hair tied in a ponytail, slim but toned figure, large vibrant emerald eyes under her thick lashes. She was my opposite. I gently fingered my short light blue hair that was slowly growing past my shoulders. Her body was nice but I had a bigger chest. But who needs boobs when she had attitude.

I scowled lightly at the snow before looking up to see Luna smiling at me with cold eyes. "Oh, hello Eureka-san! It's nice to see you again."

I Averted my gaze from her murderous one. "Hello Luna-sama," I cringed at my habit of ending everyone's name with -sama. It always made her think she was better than me. "My name is Yukino." I informed her.

She smirked. "Oh, sorry." She faced Sting once more and flipped her hair back, hitting my face.

I stood there for a few minutes hoping Sting would sense my uneasiness. It didn't work. He chatted animatedly with Luna laughing every once in a while. I sighed and walked away and entered a small café. I ordered a hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll before exiting through the back door. Sting would probably notice I was missing and track me down with his scent.

There was a park not too far way and I decided to watch the children build snowmen. I spotted Fairy Tail's Bisca and Alzack sitting on a bench looking lovingly at their daughter, Asuka as she made little snow mountains on the ground. I walked over to greet them. Asuka ran over and hugged my legs.

"Hello Asuka." I greeted handing her half of my cinnamon roll. "How have you been?"

She smiled and bit the pastry. "I making snow houses."

"I'm making snow houses." Bisca corrected softly. "Did you say thank you?"

Asuka shook her head and grinned. "Thank you Yuki-nee!" She giggled and pulled me by the hand towards her small houses.

She pointed at one. "This is my house!" She stated happily. She then pointed to three small lumps in front of the 'house'. "This is Mama, Papa and me!"

I smiled at her when she explained that she was building Fairy Tail and everyone in it out of snow. "You have a lot of work to do then. Do you need some help?" She nodded and began chatting about how everything had to be perfect, struggling with the pronunciation of the word perfect.

We worked on it for a while making me completely forget about Sting. Thirty minutes passed when I felt someone lean over us and begin to mold snow. I felt Stings warm breath on my neck before it traveled to my ear, making me shudder slightly.

"You're great with kids ya know."

I blushed and nodded. Asuka ran up to him and gave him a hug. She asked who the scary lady was and that's when I noticed Luna standing behind me fuming. She towered over me looking rather annoyed I existed. Bisca sensed the tension between us and called my name drawing our attention.

She pulled me away from my curious guild members and gave me a sly look. "Show that bitch whose boss." She whispered quietly. "Let no one take your man!"

I was dumbfounded and was about to protest when she held up a hand. "Do not argue with me! He likes you Yukino! He has been standing behind you for twenty minutes just watching you play with Asuka. He's in love with you. Don't let her steal him from you." She called Asuka to inform her that they were leaving. Her eyes began to water and I ran up to her swinging her around.

"Don't cry Asuka! We'll come by Fairy tail for Christmas to open presents!" She smiled sleepily at me and cheered up after I Pinkie promised. I held her out to Alzack who ruffled my hair and bid farewell.

I turned back to see that Luna was Clinging to Sting's arm and frowned. He seemed to notice this time and lightly shoved her off with an annoyed expression. She protested before letting out a huff and let go of him.

"Well, Yukino and I will continue our walk now Luna-san. It was nice seeing you." He waved at her but she lunged at him again.

"But Sting-kun! What about our winter kiss? Nothing is more romantic than that!"

Sting stared blankly at her before cringing. Luna shut her eyes and leaned forward to give him a kiss when he quickly took off his gloves and pressed two fingers on her lips. She sprung backwards blushing and winked flirtatiously at Sting before smirking at me and running off.

Sting sighed and took my hand. I burst out laughing and he blushed.

"Why did you do that?"

"What? You expected me to kiss her?"

I bit my lip and blushed. "Well you were having a good time with her."

I raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you jealous Yukino?"

I shook my head furiously. "I-I'm just saying what I saw!"

He laughed lightly and slung an arm over my shoulder bringing me closer to him. "Whatever you say. Besides, I was out with you wasn't I? She just butted in and ruined our evening." He poked my nose with his free hand. "You were the one who ditched me to go get hot chocolate and play with Asuka! I should be mad at you!"

I laughed at this and caught him openly staring at me. "Sting-sama? Why are you-"

"I like it when you laugh." He traced a finger over to my bottom lip and leaned over to rest his forehead on mine. "You should do it more often."

I nodded and stared into his deep blue eyes. I held his gaze for five seconds before getting flustered and looking away. He brought my face up again and leaned towards me until our noses were touching and our lips were only centimeters apart.

He hesitated for a second as if wondering why I wasn't pulling away before lightly grazing his lips with mine. He kissed me softly, warming my lips as I kissed him back. The arm that wasn't holding my chin wrapped itself around my waist pulling me closer to him.

We stood like that for a few seconds until we noticed air became a must, and pulled away. His face was flushed and he had a funny expression. "Sorry, Yukino." He scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I don't know what got into me. You looked so beautiful and I-I just got caught in the moment."

I blushed and touched my lips lightly. I still felt electricity running through them. "It's okay." I managed to get out without stuttering.

Sting looked taken back but smiled shyly and leaned to kiss me again. It was a sweet kiss. I could taste the mint on his breath and was pretty sure he could taste the chocolate on mine. I giggled into the kiss, finding everything hilarious this exact moment.

He pulled away and smirked. I grinned back and gave him a quick, experimented peck on the lips before he spun me around and kissed me a lot more firmer. I was about to speak when he set me down and glided his lips to suck lightly on my lower lip which made me jump. I felt his dragon fangs glide across it lightly. He suddenly pulled back and stared at me wide eyed.

I stared back utterly confused. Then I felt it. A sharp pain on my lip. I touched it only to find blood when I pulled away. I don't know what possessed me to laugh at that moment but it must have been the look on his face as he apologized and dug in his pockets for anything to wipe the blood off with.

I found a napkin in mine and gently dabbed at the wound when I noticed he had a bit of blood on his lower lip and I cleaned it off as well. He blushed and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Sorry Yukino. That was embarrassing. Sorry for ruining the moment."

"You didn't ruin it Sting-sama," I reassured him. "You just made it funnier."

He kissed me again and tugged me closer before stating that it was late and we both needed to get back to the guild. I glanced at our intertwined fingers and then pink hue on his cheeks before giggling and kissing his cheek softly.

It turns out I didn't need a mistletoe to get my true love to kiss me. I didn't need on at all.


End file.
